


Gou and Momo

by ya_dont_know_me



Series: Free One Shots [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hook-Up, Morning After, One Shot, Overprotective Big Brother Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dont_know_me/pseuds/ya_dont_know_me
Summary: Gou and Momo hook up. Rin is an overprotective big brother who finds out.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Momotarou
Series: Free One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945204
Kudos: 12





	Gou and Momo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for Free! So I'm still getting used to writing the characters. Please be gentle with me.

Gou shifted around before opening her eyes. She stretched and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She froze when she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She was staring up at the bottom of a top bunk. She felt movement next to her and an arm was thrown over her waist. After fully waking up, everything came back to her. She had run into Momo after visiting Rin. She turned to look at the sleeping boy. He was sleeping with his mouth open and his right cheek was squished by the pillow. 

Gou looked around the room and saw her clothes laying on the floor. She slowly sat up, moving Momo's arm off of her. She held the blanket up to hide her chest. That was when it hit her that Momo has a roommate. She listened quietly for any movement above her. She knew Aiichirou hadn't been here when they came back last night. Surely he hadn't stayed if he came in and saw them together. She leaned over the side of the bed to grab her panties and a shirt. She could only reach Momo's shirt without getting off the bed. She pulled the shirt on over her head before putting her panties on under the blankets. 

Momo woke up from how much Gou was moving around. He smiled when he saw Gou sitting next to him. Neither said anything. Momo stretched with a yawn before focusing his eyes on Gou. She smiled shyly at him and he returned it. It had been Gou's first time, which Momo felt honored to have been her first. He wasn't the most experienced. He had only had intercourse with one other girl and had fooled around with a couple of others. 

"Good morning," Momo finally said in his usual cheerful tone. Momo wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her thigh. He closed his eyes and started to drift off again. Gou thought back to everything that had happened the night before. She hadn't intended for things to go as far as they did. She hadn't even really given a second thought to Momo since meeting him. Sure he was sweet and kind, but he hadn't been her type physically. 

She wasn't even sure how she ended up in bed with him. She just remembered running into him and they started talking. Momo was his normal overly-enthusiastic self who rambled. She remembered sitting on a bench with him and he leaned over to kiss her. That simple kiss turned into making out which led them to Momo's room. And before she knew it, she was in her bra and panties and he was in his boxers. 

She blushed as she thought about all of the things they had done. Not only had she given oral sex for the first time, she received it for the first time. She had never understood why girls liked it so much until she experienced it. She always thought it would be too weird to enjoy. Momo had made her feel secure and pleasured. It had hurt when he first pushed into her but he had been very gentle and took his time so she could adjust. The first few thrusts had hurt but she was soon feeling good. 

She wondered what this meant. Did he expect a relationship from this? Did she? Or was this simply a one-night-stand to allow them both to relieve some stress? She never imagined her first time being a one-night-stand. She stared down at the boy in her lap. He was softly snoring with his cheek pressed against her thigh. She gently pushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled softly. 

"Hey, I should get home," she said softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at her before tightening his grip on her waist and burying his face into her leg. 

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, inhaling deeply before rubbing his face on her leg a little. 

"My mom will already be mad at me for not telling her where I was last night. Plus, don't you have swim practice?" Momo groaned before sitting up. 

"Can I text you later?" Momo asked, his hopeful eyes staring at her. 

"Of course," she giggled. She put her number into his phone before getting off of the bed. She looked around to find her clothes. She looked back at Momo who was watching her. Even though they slept together, she felt weird having him watch her get dressed. "Can't a girl get a little privacy?" 

"Oh, sorry," Momo mumbled, looking down at his hands. She turned her back to him as she took off his shirt. Momo couldn't help but peak. He watched her hair fall down her back once the shirt was off. He watched as she put on her bra and then her shirt. He looked away when she put her shorts back on. Gou froze as if she realized something. 

"Is my brother already at practice?" Momo looked over at his clock before nodding. 

"Yeah, practice started twenty minutes ago. I'm really going to get it when I show up late." Momo told her, climbing out of the bed. Gou blushed and looked away. She had no reason to be embarrassed by seeing him naked. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on to walk her to the door. 

"I had fun," Momo said with his bright smile. 

"Me too," Gou replied, still blushing. Neither really knew what to do now. Do they kiss? Do they just go their separate ways? Should they talk about it before she leaves? Momo finally leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He opened the door for her and both of them froze. Standing on the other side of the door with his hand raised was Rin. He looked from Gou to Momo. He noticed her still in her clothes from yesterday and Momo in his boxers. His face turned to pure rage as he stormed into the room and slammed the door. 

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, looking directly at Momo. "Put your damn clothes on!" Momo scrambled to grab a shirt and pants. 

"I can explain," Momo tried. He was roughly shoved against a wall. 

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" 

"Big brother, please calm down," Gou pleaded, holding onto Rin's arm. Rin had his fist tangled in Momo's shirt. Rin looked back at her before his eyes fell to the floor by the bed. Momo followed his gaze and saw the used condom on the floor. He knew Rin was going to kill him. 

"I'm so sorry, Matsuoka-Senpai! Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry!" Momo begged. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" The question was directed at Gou. "Does Mom know you're here?" 

"She doesn't," Gou didn't have an answer to the first question. She was still holding on to Rin's arm. 

"How many times did I tell you to stay away from my sister?" Rin yelled at Momo, shoving him harder against the wall. Gou held his arm tighter, hoping to stop Rin from hitting Momo. She wasn't sure he actually would but she didn't want to take the risk. 

"I'm sorry, we just started talking last night. This wasn't planned! Please don't kill me!" Momo cried, struggling to get out of Rin's grip. Rin finally let go of him. He started pacing, kicking the trash can before addressing the two again. 

"Do you realize how stupid this was? Are you even on..." Rin couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to think of his little sister doing something like this. "Are you even on birth control?"

"Well, no, not yet." She answered honestly. Rin ran a hand through his hair. 

"At least you were smart enough to use protection. What would you have done if the condom broke? You're too young to be doing this. Both of you are," Rin lectured, looking between the two. 

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Gou asked, causing Rin to stop pacing. 

"No, I'm not telling her anything. She trusts me to take care of you. And if she finds out that you came here and this happened she'd murder me." Rin sighed and looked back at the condom. "Has this happened before?" 

"No, it's never happened before, Matsuoka-Senpai." Momo answered, his heart still pounding. He knew he wasn't in the clear. 

"Have you done with this anyone besides him?" Rin was hesistant to ask. Gou shook her head no. "Good," Rin stated. 

"I think you're overreacting, big brother. I am sixteen," she pointed out. Rin looked at her like she was crazy. 

"You two are too young!" He shouted like it was the most obvious thing. 

"How old were you?" Gou asked, crossing her arms. She loved Rin but hated when he treated her like a little kid. She knew he was just being a protective big brother. Rin paused at the question, he cheeks turning slightly pink.

"That's different," Rin argued. 

"How?" Gou challenged, Rin stared at her, not sure what to say. 

"We're not talking about me!" Rin shouted. "You need to go home. Now." 

"What am I supposed to tell Mom?" Gou asked, she still wasn't sure what to say. She thought about telling Hana about her and Momo and that she was going to say she had been at Hana's house. She didn't know how to explain why she went from Rin's to Hana's without calling home though. That wasn't like her. Rin was rubbing his face and finally sighed. 

"I'll call her and tell her you fell asleep here and that I'm sending you home now. We're not done talking about this." Rin pointed out, taking out his phone. "And Momo, I swear if you ever touch my sister again, you'll be missing a vital piece of anatomy." Momo couldn't help but squeeze his legs together slightly. 

"Get going home, I'll call Mom. And you," he pointed at Momo. "Get to practice. I'll see you a few minutes." Momo had a feeling that Rin was going to work him to the bone today. Gou left to head home while Momo grabbed his stuff and headed for the pool. Rin dialed his Mom and rubbed at his eyes while waiting for her to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya have it. A short one shot with some overprotective Rin. I hope you liked it!


End file.
